


Coat Rack

by Mesmeret



Series: Kinktober 2017 [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Smut, Human Furniture, Insecure Armitage Hux, M/M, Objectification, Possessive Hux, Praise Kink, Seduction, Submissive Kylo Ren, Virgin Kylo Ren, insecure kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:18:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: It started out as a taunt that turned into a joke. Then it became an obsession for Kylo who never felt such need to be controlled before.Aka, Kylo should just own a cat to sate his need to feel like nothing.This is hella kinky but does have a great Millicent subplot, yo.Fic for Day 2 of Kinktober: Dirty talk | Watersports | Forniphilia (Human Furniture) NO Watersports!!





	Coat Rack

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't the same universe as Day One. NGL, I'm pretty proud of this fic. Enjoy!

It started out as a taunt that turned into a joke. 

“ _ You’d have better use standing still holding flimsi. _ ”

“ _ I have the time now that you denied my shuttle request. _ ”

Seeing Hux pause made Kylo realize that the taunts had a more nuanced intention. Kylo tested the waters. He’d hold the General’s caf while the man ordered around his underlings with the guise of keeping the scalding hot liquid warm. He’d go out of his way to carry cargo out of his Upsilon when coming back from missions. A tingle in the back of his head confirmed Hux got a thrill watching the security feed.

As much as it turned on Hux, the concept was consuming Kylo completely. His fantasies turning from Hux riding Kylo like a Tauntaun to Kylo feeling the clench of Hux’s calves on his back as the man read reports. Kylo came from the thought of how relaxed Hux would feel with elevated feet thanks to Kylo being his ottoman. 

Despite hours of research and planning, Kylo couldn’t verbalize his intentions, his desires. He would book 15 minute meetings with Hux. Three scripts in his head for the possible reactions from Hux. The first meeting was a total calamity the moment Hux entered the room.

“Make this quick, Ren,” Hux arched his brow.

Kylo’s vocoder made his breathing sound far more agonized, “I-uh, so you heard about the radar technician who broke two consoles last week? More than me for once.”

Hux opened and closed his mouth before swiftly leaving the room, “Thank you for alerting me about this situation.”

The next meeting started with Hux already in the room, “I hope this isn’t going to be more nonsensical rumors you’re trying to start.”

Kylo shook his head, “No! I’m sorry about that.”

Hux leaned against the table looking at Ren’s helmet like it was Kylo’s blushing face, “Hm, accepted for now. Then what is this about?”

“I, I have a proposition to make,” Kylo said with more confidence.

Hux grinned looking Kylo up and down, “I figured as much. You’re quite obvious.”

Kylo shivered as Hux beckoned him over, “I would like to be of use to you.”

Hux chuckled as he released Kylo’s helmet, “You’re so stiff with your words. I wonder what else is stiff.”

Kylo bit his lip at how bold Hux was. A gloved hand went for Ren’s hair and the other went for his groin. Hux tutted, “Feels big despite being soft. Maybe a kiss will help.”

Hux licked along Kylo’s trapped lip before pushing in once the larger man released it. Kylo felt heady as Hux held him tightly as he tongue fucked him. The sensation was great but not what he set out to ask for. His cock was throbbing as Hux growled possessively. His lip felt like it was about to ripped open by Hux rolling it between his teeth. Once he released it, he started pushing Ren down to the floor.

“Why don’t you show me what else that mouth can do?” Hux rubbed his own erection through his jodhpurs. He was just about to pull down his zipper when Ren bolted up and grabbed his helmet. “What? Ren! Come back!”

Kylo couldn’t understand why he was freaking out, but he was. He hadn’t planned Hux being so forward and lascivious. He hurried out of the room despite Hux’s pleas. He felt like he should feel proud for getting Hux to sound so hurt. But all he felt was self loathing and idiocy.

Hux rubbed his face and ran through the past minutes. He watched the security feed and realized he may have made a grave miscalculation. “ _ I have a proposition to make. I would like to be of use to you. _ ” Ren might’ve meant something completely different than sex. Hux groaned. He really thought Ren had been flirting with him for the past month. He was thrilled by how submissive the hulking monstrosity of his co-commander could be. But those moments could be seen as offerings to be more amiable allies. 

He couldn’t help saving the footage to his private server before deleting the footage and the meeting from his calendar.

  
  


Kylo spent the rest of the day meditating. He at least knew that Hux was interested in him. But still had no idea if Hux would like to use him the way he wanted. He debated if he wanted a relationship with more depth and interaction than just existing for Hux to use him. It terrified him. But Snoke always said to embrace the terror and fear. After a couple of hours of deliberating, Kylo decided to show Hux than tell. He was alway better at doing, anyway.

 

Kylo decided to weld the rig to his measurements in the interrogation sector. He bothered to build a remote release system into the arm straps despite his use of the Force. He liked the thought of Hux having that bit of control. He was working welding the wheels to the base when Hux walked in.

“What the hell have you been up to this week? I’ve been trying to get you to the bridge for the past half hour,” Hux yelled over the blow torch. He stared at Ren’s bare arms as the man turned to look at him in a simple black undershirt and pants.

Kylo stood up and shrugged, “I’ve been busy.”

“Not very productive, but not destroying things. Unless that came from more useful apparati?” Hux sneered. Whatever Ren was building, it looked uncomfortable. It also looked like… He blinked away that line of thought. “You should be on the bridge.”

Kylo felt Hux’s aroused approval and grinned under his welder’s mask. He finished attaching the remaining wheels to the base before changing into his robes for the bridge.

 

It was time. Kylo had tested the rig and made appropriate changes. The metal bands were padded to not mark and cut into his skin by the hour mark. Once comfortable, he found he could zone out for a good four hours before needing to wiggle his extremities. If this went poorly, he might just use it for meditation instead.

The main issues was getting the rig and himself into Hux’s room. He learned that Hux’s datapad would beep if anyone or thing requested entry or drop off along with a visual. He tried opening the door with the force while in a meeting with Hux. The general’s data pad beeped and he turned to glare at Ren, “Stop your childishness.”

Ren ended up dismantling his rig so he could bring it up through the laundry chute in Hux’s room. In order for him to get into the room, he waited for the cleaning droid to request entry. With yet another aid from the force, a console short circuited near Hux causing enough of a diversion for Ren to dart in.

The cleaning droid went about its business as Ren quickly put together the rig. He waited for the droid to leave before looking through Hux’s closet. He felt relief that his assumptions were correct. Hux had an affinity for coats, jackets and robes. He took a couple of each and hung them on the top metal branches of the rig. He chose two soft robes and set them on the bed with the remote.

Ren debated the next step since the idea came into his head. Dressed or naked? The rig was comfortable against his naked skin but Hux seemed to keep his room cool. And knowing the man, he’d be alerted if the temperature was to change. Ren decided to just keep his boxer briefs on. He had about 45 minutes to get into that warm space before Hux was expected back.

He rolled the rig into the corner of Hux’s bedroom and locked the wheels. He placed the remote on the bed and placed his clothes behind the rig. With a deep breath, he stepped onto the base. He brought the metal arms around his waist and locked them together manually. The smaller arms were brought around his neck and locked. He bent his arms into comfortable bicep curls resting his elbows on the support pads. He used the force to lock the wrist binders. He took a deep breath as arousal flooded his mind. With a slight waver, the robes floated over to rest upon the crooks of his elbows. The remote stayed on the bed.

It was time to wait. The anticipation for Hux’s reaction nearly got Kylo off right then and there. He thought about incorporating a force inhibitor for next time. Feel truly used.

He was brought out of his revery when he felt something soft and warm brush against his leg. He looked down to see a large orange cat sniff his calf. He was cognizant to think how adorable Hux was to own a cat who looked like who he thought he was. The fluffy thing probably looked as skinny as its human if shaven. He had mobility of his legs but focused on stay still while the cat investigated him. 

 

Millicent had been sniffing her dinner bowl wistfully when she heard the first clank in the bedroom. She crouched down when the second clank occurred. She stealthily stepped along the side of the hallway and paused when a clink clank happened from the bedroom. She sniffed but didn't sense a creature or droid. After the fourth clank, she darted into the bedroom to freeze in place. 

She blinked in shock at the sight of a metal rod coming out of the laundry chute and dropping against the pile of rods. She stared with fascination as a series of odd metal pieces with red velvet padding on them. The final piece was the weirdest but ingenious cat bed she ever saw. 

After a while of waiting for more things to appear from the laundry chute, she climbed up the pile of metal to the cat bed. She sniffed it and tested the cushion. It was beyond satisfactory. With a long stretch, she drifted to sleep. 

The door chime woke her from her slumber. Millicent always hid while the cleaning droids did their thing. She hated how they kept trying to groom her. Although her human was proud of how she attacked and killed one, he seemed to encourage her cowardice hiding. She jumped down and went to her roost on top of her human’s cabinet. There used to be extra space, but now her adult body brushed against the ceiling. 

This time around, she heard a second being enter the suite. It smelled vaguely familiar and not dangerous. She tried her best to stay stealthy as the droid vacuumed around the pile of metal and moved on to the ‘fresher. 

A human that she recognized from her human’s magic screen darted into the bedroom. Her human spoke of this human fondly most of the time. It confused her since she deserved all of his soft phrases. She's okay with it since this human also made her human angrier than she ever had. 

The dark haired human put the metal pieces and the cat bed together. It looked like an elaborate play structure. She resisted wiggling her tail thinking this was for her. He went into the no go zone with ease and pulled out some of her human's clothes. He placed the no touch fabrics on the metal pieces to her dismay. This was for her human, not her. But she noticed the cat bed could still be hers. 

She watched as the human took off his own no touch fabrics. He still looked big without them off. She startled when the cat bed made a snap. To her dismay, the human stood on her bed and bound himself in the metal. She confirmed he was the one who caused the floating metal when his hands beckoned the no touch fabric to his arms. 

He then stood there. He was technically facing her direction but his eyes didn't notice her. She cautiously hopped down from her roost and only when she brushed her side against his dark hairs did he notice her. He stiffened a little but let her sniff and mark him. He had the same but different scent as her human’s lower paws. They were far warmer than her human’s. Felt great against her belly. She confirmed they felt great on her back as she rolled to find the most comfortable position. Once she settled, the warmth lulled her into another sleep. 

This time it was her food chime that woke her up. She darted out of the cat bed and went to the front door. Her human promptly entered and picked up with the adoration she deserved. His voice seemed rough but he was all smiles. He carried her to the kitchen. She rubbed his cheek and mewled her appreciation for the interesting cat bed. 

“Huh, you’re being chatty today Millie-boo. Missed me?” Hux asked while setting her down beside her food dish. The mic for the Stormtrooper speech went out and he had to project for a couple of minutes. He turned on the electric kettle and grabbed the sore throat tea from the shelf. A paw and meow reminded him to dispense Millicent her food. He bent down and chuckled at her eagerness. He just came home from a meal meeting with Phasma so a tea and rest sounded great.

Once the tea ready to drink and Millicent was full, he headed to his bedroom to change. Millicent mewled and rubbed circles around his legs while he walked down the small hallway. He smiled at her affection and went straight to his closet. He froze when he saw the bare clothes hangers. He whipped around and gasped.

His coats and robes were hanging on a coat rack. And so was Ren. Hux unabashedly gawked at the mostly nude man. What he thought was new interrogation device was a custom bondage rig. The red padding and positioning meant it was for long term play. He swallowed wondering how long Ren was standing there. The man’s pecs and abs were trembling as they rose and fell with each breath. He was certainly packing in his boxer briefs. Hux licked his lips at the slight darkening where Ren’s tip was.

And his sweet precious Millicent was curled up on the base around Ren’s feet. He grabbed her and she pawed his face with a soft hiss. He hadn’t ever been sexual around her and he wasn’t going to start now. She squirmed out of his arms with a glare. He sighed as she rubbed against Ren making a show of who was her new favorite. He went to his closet and grabbed her favorite treats. He shook the bag and got her attention, “Come on Milli-boo. I’ve got some treats for you.”

He grabbed a small handful and showed it to her. She walked over to him cautiously. He would be proud at her cleverness if he wasn’t so horny. She knew something was amiss but still ran for the treats he threw into the hallway, “Lock door until permission. Soundproof room.”

Once the door clicked, he turned back to look at Ren, “So you want to be used this way?”

Ren blinked once. He didn’t even wear a gag. Hux smiled, “You are such a sweet submissive under all of that chaos.”

Ren blinked twice in quick succession. Hux arched a brow, “No? I’m afraid you’re going to have to use your words before we play.”

“I- I am a coat rack,” Kylo muttered with an unused voice.

“Oh? Yes, you are. Are you,” Hux paused leaning closer to Ren’s face. “My coat rack?”

Ren blinked once and shuddered as if Hux said the filthiest thing. Hux watched Ren as a script wrote itself. “Okay, I will play with you. Say stop and we will stop. Is there anything I should know?”

Ren looked at him and then looked over at the bed with intense focus and blinked once. Hux looked over to see a simple on/off remote on his bed. “Oh, do you have a toy in you?” Hux turned back with a grin that faltered when Ren gave him two blinks. “Okay, then what does it do?”

“Unlocks the rig,” Ren answered. Hux grabbed the remote and studied the simple buttons. This unnerved Ren and soon he was begging, “Please don’t release me. I promise I’m good. I’ve been practicing. I can do this for 4 hours easy.”

Hux smiled at Ren and made a show of putting the remote on his nightstand, “Oh, I know I have a good coat rack.”

He walked slowly to Ren as he took off his great coat. He enjoyed watching Ren glaze over with his words, “It even has the robe I want ready for me.”

Hux took the black on black wavy twill silk robe from Ren’s right arm and placed his great coat over Ren’s fist and metal branch binding it. He turned around and undressed himself as he normally would but slower. Once his shoulders were bare, he slipped on the robe. He turned back to see Ren’s reaction to the show so far.

The man was off in his own world but Hux knew the world revolved around him. He grinned as he sat on the edge of his bed, “If only I had a foot rest. That would make taking off these boots far easier. My calves have been killing me since this morning’s Stormtrooper speech.”

He wasn’t anticipating how dreadful the slight hurt expression on Ren’s face caused him to feel. He looked around for answers and noticed the rig had wheels that locked. He went over to unlock and move Ren closer to his bed. He couldn’t resist touching those hot thighs as he did. They felt sturdy and perfect. He made sure the rig was locked and stable for what's to come next.

Back on the edge of the bed, Hux watched Ren dart his eyes to Hux’s leg as the general bent his knee to rest a right boot on a left thigh. He couldn’t help pushing an indent on those quads as he unlaced his boot. He gave a playful sigh, “This feels much more comfortable. No thigh cramps this way.”

Ren mumbled something soundlessly while watching Hux pull away to remove the boot. The man gave a soft grunt as Hux showed off his flexibility and got his booted foot against the fabric covered right upper thigh. Hux felt the lower back strain but the frantic breathing was worth it as he slowly unlaced his left boot. After removing the boot, he gathered the pair and put them in their cubby in his closet. He paused for a minute debating undressing the rest of the way in the closet or in Ren’s view. He noticed in his mirror that he forgot to take off his hat. Feeling curious, he went back into the bedroom. He wet his lips seeing Ren’s face go back to that far off subspace. He managed to get right in front of Ren before the man’s eyes refocused on him. Hux bent slightly to unzip his jodhpurs and shucked them off with his underwear. He bent just enough for his cap to bump against Ren’s torso.

“Oops, silly me. I forgot about my cap. Too bad my coat rack is all full,” Hux spoke noticing Ren’s eyes darting to and from Hux’s erection peeking from his robe. Hux also looked at Ren’s erection but far more bluntly, “Hm, I think there’s another hook somewhere there.”

Kylo went rigid when Hux bent down on his knees and cupped him through his underwear. It was okay until Hux pulled him out through the fly. “S-slo-Oooh...”

Hux pulled away slowly and rest on his heels, “Uh, no sex?”

Kylo blushed as he saw and felt Hux’s insecurities and fears, “Oh, I meant it was happening all too soon. I’m… not the most experienced.”

Hux relaxed and gave him a soft smile, “Okay. Could I possibly hang my hat on your cock sometime tonight?”

Kylo’s whole being seized. Hux stared in awe as Ren seemed to fight off an orgasm or go through a dry one. After Ren relaxed, Hux tentatively ran his hands along warm thighs. Wordlessly, he took off his cap and placed it on Ren’s erection. Ren let out a low moan that vibrated deep in Hux’s core. 

“I have such a good coat rack,” Hux said with admiration. He stood up and sat down on the edge of his bed. He brushed his robe to the side and leaned back with one arm while stroking himself with the other. “I think all good generals deserve a coat rack like this one. It holds the uniforms just right.”

He watched hypnotized as his hat bobbed and weaved with Ren’s twitching cock. He palmed his balls before slipping two fingers to his hole for more of show than a tease. Ren’s eyes darted to his exposed hole but went back to his cock. Hux filed that for later.

“It has an impressive emergency hook,” Hux moaned before licking his palm and jerked himself off with fast strokes. He did his best to watch Ren’s face but his vision blurred as he neared his orgasm. He couldn’t help curling forward and resting his head right next to Ren’s cock as he crested. 

The action caused his hat to fall down and Ren made the deepest wounded groan. Hux’s cum dripped down Kylo’s left shin and it felt like cooling fire. 

Hux cursed and immediately turned his head to lap Ren’s shaft. That pulled a whimper and twitching hips. Hux moaned, “My coat rack is so good.”

Kylo’s eyes rolled back as Hux bobbed and sucked with a twisting tongue. It took four up downs before he gave in and thrusted. To his surprise, Hux moaned and sucked harder. Kylo mumbled apologies as he came in Hux’s mouth. Hux swallowed around him until there was no more. Kylo felt tears run down his cheeks as Hux finally pulled away from his tender cock. He jerked his leg in shock when Hux leaned down to lick up his own mess from Kylo’s leg. 

“You, oh, Hux, you don’t need to do that,” Kylo whispered.

“Mm, I want to. I have to keep my coat rack clean,” Hux smiled up at Ren while lapping up the last drips. He stood up wiping his mouth. He was glad he invested in carpets in his suite though his knees were bright red. “So, is it okay I release you now?”

Kylo blushed, ”Uh, sure. I best get going.”

“Oh, no. You’re staying the night,” Hux said sternly while walking over to his night stand. He pressed the off button and a soft hiss of the locks releasing filled the room. He frowned at Ren, “Was that too bold? At least stay for an hour or two. Millicent seems to like you.”

Kylo blushed deeper, “I don’t know. I don’t know much about all of this relationship stuff.”

Hux unlocked his door and sure enough, Millicent darted in but to his surprise, she went straight to the coat rack rig. He burst into laughter as Millicent curled up on the red padding. Ren gave a small smile that made Hux stop. He felt his face heat up, “I’m also not well versed in relationships. I do know I’m attracted to you. If you are attracted to me, that would be great.”

Kylo moved slowly to Hux’s side, “I am attracted to you to some degree. I just don’t speak these things well.”

Hux tilted his head to look at Ren, “Could you show me? With, you know?”

Kylo looked away for a second before nodding. He touched Hux for the first time with a bare hand. He cupped Hux’s temple and closed his eyes trying his best to gently convey what he felt.

Hux gasped softly as a torrid whirlpool of orange and red hues swirl around and in him. Murmurs of an affectionate tone with mumbles of hesitation ghosted his ears. He looked into Ren’s eyes and the colors fluttered into the faint pinks of a first bloom flying in the wind. Hux smiled at how romantic Ren’s thoughts were despite not being fully coherent for a status report.

“Is it okay?” Kylo asked with a whisper. He couldn’t comprehend Hux’s wistful smile. It wasn’t the reaction he was expecting.

“It’s more than okay. I want you mine,” Hux whispered back pushing Ren onto his bed. “I want to see what other ingenious plans you have to let me control you. I also want the opportunity to be close to you like this.”

Kylo went still as Hux curled against him with his red hair brushing against Kylo’s chest. Kylo was surprised by how okay he was with this kind of intimacy. He ran a hand over Hux’s covered back, “We’re aren’t under the covers.”

Hux swallowed, “Do you want to be?”


End file.
